Curtis Connors (Earth-26496)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Biologist, Scientist | Education = Phd in Biology | Origin = Curt Connors had made and drank a serum derived from reptilian cells to regenerate his left arm, but gained the transformation of the Lizard | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Last = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 13 | HistoryText = Dr. Curt Connors is the lead scientist at Empire State University Labs. He is an expert in biology along with his wife Dr. Martha Connors. He has a son Billy Connors who hangs about the Lab with them. Dr. Connors lost his arm while working as a surgeon in the United States Army and has a functioning mechanical prosthetic arm. Eddie Brock is an ESU student who works at the lab at the university. Dr. Connors is obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian limb regeneration and creates a serum made of modified lizard DNA. He injects himself with it frequently to help re-grow his arm. In a fight in the Lab between Spider Man and the former electrician Max Dillon / Electro, one of the vials is hit by Electro's electricity, amplifying the DNA within the serum. As a result of injecting the altered Lizard serum, Connor's arm re-grows as expected. However, Connors is later fully transformed into the Lizard. In the Lizard's can't talk, yet he was also acts purely on animalistic instincts. The Lizard is extremely aggressive, shown attacking with little or no provocation, and even coming close to biting Billy. An antidote called a gene cleanser, developed by Dr. Martha Connors manages to restore back to his normal self. When the alien symbiote is found on Colonel. John Jameson Shuttle it is taken to the ESU Labs to be studied by the Connors. The pair is ecstatic about the discovery and gives new hope to their lives and career. But after the robbery in which it gets attached to Spider-Man, they are distraught over the loss. Later the science department gains Dr. Miles Warren as a new member as Norman Osborn funds the research. Dr. Warren has been conducting mutagenic experiments on human test subjects; he threatens to inform the school board only for Dr. Warren to blackmail him with his own lizard experiments. Later after all their trouble's and losses Curt and Martha decide to leave with Billy for the Florida, everglades to escape Warren's blackmail. | Powers = Seemingly those of Curtis Connors (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dr. Curt Connors appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Connors Family Category:Reptilian Form Category:Scaly Skin Category:Yellow Eyeballs Category:Married Characters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Doctors Category:Regeneration Category:Genius Intelligence Category:One Arm Category:Geneticists Category:Leaping Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Military Personnel Category:Tail Category:Claws Category:Connors Formula Category:Empire State University Faculty